


Forever

by mrjasonbloke



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, thornye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjasonbloke/pseuds/mrjasonbloke
Summary: Evie Frye finds herself in the clutches of her old enemy.Another piece of my Thornye trash. A vampire AU with lots of added smut.Written just for fun as always ;)





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fra1298](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fra1298/gifts).



Evie always felt ill at ease whenever she was out alone at night, although she would never show it.

The assassin knew that she needed to remain vigilant at all times. Her Brother had warned her on numerous occasions of the dangers of patrolling the borough at night and had told her tales that made her hair stand on end but Evie had never really known whether to believe the stories or not. Nevertheless, the young brunette was taking great care as she walked along the cobbled streets close to the Tower of London.

Evie couldn't even explain why she had chosen to walk within the vicinity of the Tower but recent events appeared to draw her there....

Lucy Thorne was dead.

The young assassin stood staring out towards the female Templar's former living quarters, a single tear running down her left cheek. She had no idea why she was so affected by Thorne's demise, or at the very least, she didn't want to admit the reason to herself.

It was the rumoured manner of Lucy Thorne's death that disturbed Evie most of all.

It was said that she had been killed by a vampire.

The young brunette subconsciously put her right hand to her neck at the very thought of it.

"Oh, Lucy." Evie whispered.

Suddenly, Evie noticed something.

Thorne's rooms were bathed in light as they had always been at night. It appeared that someone within the Templar order hadn't wasted any time in taking up occupancy and Lucy wasn't even cold in her grave.

Then something made Evie jump. She was convinced that she felt a presence behind her.

"Good evening, Miss Frye."

Evie heard that strangely familiar voice but was convinced that she must have imagined it. The young woman turned to leave and gasped suddenly at the sight that beheld her.

Evie couldn't speak. She couldn't move. It was as if she was in a trance as the figure moved towards her. The young Frye woman could bearly believe her eyes as she observed Lucy Thorne, the redheaded woman put her hands to Evie's neck. The female Templar's touch was ice cold.

Evie shuddered as waves of ice shot down her spine. The Templar put her lips to the assassin's soft neck but Evie could feel no warm breath against her skin.

It was then that Evie realised that the rumours must be true. Lucy Thorne was a Vampire.

"No!" Evie screamed, pushing the Templar away from her.

That was the first time that Evie could get a good look at the redhead.

The Templar looked as beautiful as ever as she began to address Evie.

"What are you doing here, Miss Frye?" asked Lucy, with a smirk.

Evie held her back in as if she was trapped against a wall.

"I...I don't know what made me come here." Evie replied.

The assassin tried to back away but instead was finding herself being drawn ever closer to Thorne.

"Your arrival couldn't have come at a better time," said Lucy. "You will make an excellent evening meal." Lucy scoffed.

Lucy could hear Evie's heartbeat as she bore her fangs and prepared to feast on the young woman, when Evie's words suddenly stopped Thorne in her tracks.

"I love you, Miss Thorne!" exclaimed Evie, trying to hold the Templar at bay. "That is why I'm here!"

The Templar looked at Evie with a puzzled expression.

"Is this your way of trying to distract me, Miss Frye?" asked Lucy. "Because I tell you now, it will not work."

Evie couldn't hold back any longer. The young brunette grabbed both of Thorne's arms, holding on firmly as she gazed into those beautiful familiar dark eyes.

"I love you," Evie said softly. "I have always loved you and I will love you forever. Please, I beg you, don't kill me." Evie pleaded. "I want to be yours for eternity."

Lucy felt as if she wanted to cry as Evie put her right hand to her cold cheek but no tears could fall.

"Let me be with you." said Evie. "You don't have to be alone."

Thorne's appearance suddenly changed as she flew into a violent rage. "Stay away from me!" ordered Lucy.

"No!" exclaimed Evie. "I shall never stay away from you! If you want me to stay away you are going to have to kill me!"

Thorne walked towards Evie with her fangs visible but the young assassin stood fast. "I don't want your pity." growled Lucy.

"This isn't pity." said Evie, her greenish blue eyes keeping their focus on Thorne's dark orbs at all times. "I cried myself to sleep when I heard that you had been killed. I didn't even know why I felt the way I did."

Lucy continued to advance on Evie.

"I thought that I had been given a second chance tonight. A second chance to tell you how I feel." said Evie.

Thorne's expression returned to normal as Evie put her arms around her. The young woman had no fear as she held Lucy close to her.

Evie didn't even open her eyes as she felt Lucy's lips on her neck once more.

"Oooh," Evie moaned out, as she felt Thorne's fangs slowly puncture her neck.

Lucy pulled back again to speak.

"I never told you that I love you too." said Lucy.

The Templar sank her fangs into Evie's neck as the assassin clung to her. The young brunette could feel the ice begin to course through her veins.

Lucy retracted her fangs from the assassin's neck and gently stroked at Evie's face.

"Soon you will fall into a blissful sleep and when you wake you will be in my arms forever." said Lucy.

Evie craned her head back and closed her eyes as Lucy sunk her fangs into the soft flesh of her neck once more.

"I love you," whispered Evie, as she felt the cold envelop her body and the light faded from her eyes.

When Evie awoke she found that she was lying on Thorne's bed. The room was shrouded in darkness. The young brunette suddenly saw an arm wrap around her as she lay on the bed. Evie turned in the bed and saw Lucy looking back at her.

"I will never leave you, Lucy." said Evie.

Even though Evie could feel nothing as her fingertips touched Lucy's face, she could still gaze into the redhead's eyes and she knew that they loved each other.

That was all that mattered.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Oh, Evie." whispered Lucy, as she pulled the assassin close in her arms.

"I only wish that I could feel you  
kissing me." lamented Lucy, as she clung to the brunette.

"At least we can be together this way." replied Evie. "I couldn't have survived a whole lifetime without you."

Evie gazed deeply into Lucy's eyes as she finally broached the question.

"How did this happen to you, Lucy?"

The redhead looked away from Evie for a moment.

Evie suddenly became worried that she had overstepped the boundaries of their conversation, maybe Lucy didn't want to talk about it.

"It was Crawford." said Lucy, finally looking back to Evie. "Crawford is my sire."

"What?" said Evie, recoiling in shock. "Starrick was the one who did this to you?"

"Yes." Thorne replied. "He is the master vampire as well as being Grand Master of the Order. He wanted me for himself, so he turned me."

Lucy held Evie close as she continued to explain.

"What Crawford doesn't realise is that I have only ever had eyes for you." said Lucy, gently kissing Evie on her lips. Evie closed her eyes as she tried to imagine how it would feel to kiss the redhead. She had to concede that the present situation was better than not having Lucy at all.

"Crawford can never find out about us." said Lucy. "I couldn't bear to lose you."

"My darling." moaned Evie, as she ran her fingers down Lucy's left cheek.

Lucy took Evie into her arms and lowered her face to her lover's neck.

Evie let out a soft moan as she let Lucy's sharp fangs puncture her skin.

She could feel it.

Evie began to moan loudly as Lucy's fangs entered her body.

"That feels incredible, Lucy." whispered Evie, as she closed her eyes to savour the sensation.

Lucy pulled back to smile at her young lover.

"It's not over yet." she said.

The redhead sunk her fangs back into Evie as she let her right hand travel down between Evie's legs.

"Ohhhh." Evie cried out, her eyes going wide. "I can feel you."

Lucy watched intently as the Frye girl rocked back and forth against her fingers.

"Lucy!!!! Don't let go of me!" cried Evie, as she felt her orgasm building. She had thought that she would never have experienced something like this ever again.

"Ohh, Lucy!!" screamed Evie, as Lucy sank her fangs deeper and she came hard in the redhead's arms.

Lucy softly stroked at Evie's face as she let her lover come down from her orgasmic state. Evie smiled at Lucy with her blurry eyes as the female Templar retracted her fangs.

Evie felt numb again.

Lucy smiled as she gazed at Evie. "You will be young forever, my darling."

Evie kissed Lucy on her right hand. "That was amazing." said Evie, as she smiled back at the redhead. "I want to make you feel the same." said Evie, pulling Thorne towards her.

Lucy said nothing as she felt the sharpness of Evie's fangs puncture her skin. The young brunette looked up at her lover, her eyes smiling as she began to pleasure the Templar.

"Evie." Lucy gasped. "I love you."

.......TBC


End file.
